


Afterlife

by xMRKx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMRKx/pseuds/xMRKx
Summary: After Clarke dies, she wakes up in the most beautiful place, just to see the most beautiful person again.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: My the 100 fanfictions





	Afterlife

Clarke opens her eyes and she is greeted by a familiar, but a beautiful place. She is back in Shallow Valley. She stands up from the ground and her eyes well up from tears. Even though she got to spend her last years back on Earth, she wasn't expecting to see Shallow Valley ever again. After more than two hundred years, she is back in the place she used to call home for years. She is back in the place where she met Madi and where they grew to be a family. 

With a smile on her face, she enjoys the view and she walks around the Valley. Then her eyes catch something, something familiar. Clarke takes a few steps closer and then she sees it. Or not it. Her. She sees Lexa.

Lexa is standind across the Valley and she is also wearing a smile on her face. Clarke freezes for a good few minutes, before she runs up to Lexa. She is about to hug her, but she isn't sure if Lexa is really standing in front of her. "Lexa?" She whispers. Lexa nods and opens her arms, inviting Clarke into a hug. Clarke breaks down into tears and falls into Lexa's arms. They hold each other while tears are running down their cheeks.

"I've been waiting for you, Clarke." Lexa lets out a sigh of relief and then steps back to take a look at Clarke's face. Last time they saw each other was when Clarke was back on Earth after the test. Clarke thought that she had lost Lexa for good, but now the woman she loves the most in the whole world is standing in front of her. 

Lexa can't stop smiling and neither can Clarke.

"I.. I didn't expect to see you. I've missed you so much." Clarke cries and Lexa starts laughing at her. Lexa's mind was in the Flame, but she lost the connection when the Flame was taken out of Madi's head. She couldn't follow Clarke and the others anymore. But now they have all of the time in the world to talk about everything.

Clarke and Lexa take each other's hands and hold them, while looking at each other. Their eyes meet and they are happy. There is nothing that can stop them from being together. Not clan wars, the end of the world, not even death.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote in my English class. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
